


Sweet Sacrifice

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Hinted underage, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's given an offer he can't refuse, and Natasha's not about to take any alternative options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for the anon who wanted a virginity!kink AU where Loki is given Nat after she's undergone some torment at the hands of the RR, and is given the lovely job of deflowering her, and because he has a conscious he's not too much of an ass about it. Hope you like, thanks for reading! And many thanks to the Anon who gave me the prompt!

They’d been at her for over half a day, Loki recollected as Ivan stepped out of the interrogation room.  They were moving the now limp, knocked out body to what would be her room, and the imbecile in front of him was trying to talk him into investing.  

“Now that you’ve seen what we do, surely you will be interested in allowing us to continue?” The portly man said, mustache shifting as he tried to smile.  Loki stared down at him with disdain.  Truly?  His methods were barbaric, crude, and excessive to the extreme.  Still, the results were well worth it, according to the man, and he supposed he’d see tomorrow.  The redhead, Natasha, had caught his eye as she’d been dragged into the room from the cell she’d once been placed in, pure fire in her veins as she’d spat and hissed, kicking at those who held her hostage.  Now?  Now he wondered what would happen to her spirit and the flame that had burned behind her eyes.  

“What will you do with her next?” Loki asked, watching as she went out of his sight.  He didn’t much care for that.  

“She will be put through the final process.  The women here are taught to use their body as a weapon, and we have no use for virgins here.”  Ivan’s whole face split with the next smile.  “Would you do the honor of finishing her tutelage?”  

Well, perhaps the man wasn’t as much of an idiot as Loki originally thought.  With a smirk Loki bobbed his head.  Yes.  He’d like that very much.  

   

She came to, thanks to the regenerative powers of the serum, in a few hours and Loki watched her head whip from side to side as she tried to discern where she was.  The Room, Loki had been told when he was shown the deep red four walls, the plush bed with matching sheets, and the sturdy chain at the edge of the bed that currently wrapped around Natasha’s ankle, was equipped with everything he’d ever need, according to the man who’d given him the tour.  It was an honor to be allowed do this, to have been given the option to take her virginity and well, Loki loved the idea of it he had to admit.  When her eyes met his he felt the power surge in his veins and he grinned to see the fire hadn’t quite died in hers.  Excellent.  

“Good evening,” he murmured, voice soft and promising as her gaze narrowed.

“Don’t you ‘good evening’ me.  Let me go,” she said as she shifted the ankle cuff, the chain filing in his silence as it jangled.  “I don’t know who you are but you need to let me go.”  

“Why would I do that when the pleasure of your company is worth so much more?” He asked, standing slowly to give her a good look at him.  Her deep blue eyes widened as she understood the secondary meaning, taking in the full leather jacket sliding off of his shoulders, the deep green tie that he loosened from around his neck before sliding it off, along with the black vest that had gone over a simple black button up.  He stalked closer, watched the way her cheeks began to flush with understanding of what was going on, and one of her other legs struck out to try and kick him away.  He caught it with one of his hands, movements quicker than she could anticipate, and kissed her bare ankle before following the trail up her thigh.  The way her body shook was heavenly, the deep flush setting in on her cheeks, the way she swallowed back a moan as he nipped at her soft skin, her body having been shaved and waxed when she was asleep as part of readying her for the inevitable.  At least they were thorough.  

“No, don’t,” she said as she kicked back at him again, trying to push back from him, eyes wide.  He could hear her heartbeat increasing, watched her wince as one of her wounds bothered her once more.  The hand on her ankle loosened slightly as he watched her eyes wet with tears.  Quietly he sighed and set her leg down, crossing to the side to grip one of her shoulders and bring her closer.  Furiously, she wiped her eyes and stared up at him.  

“They’ve done so much to me already, please don’t.”

She was already learning so well from them about how to manipulate, but he wasn’t about to give up his prize so easily.  He took her chin in hand and tipped her further to look up at him, all pretense of being weakened by what they’d done to her having disappeared.  

“You’re mine,” Loki murmured.  “For the night at the very minimum.”  He might try and argue for more later but as of that moment all he had was the one evening, and he was loathe to let any of it go to waste.  “But if you agree to couple with me, to spend the night with me without fighting it, then I will go gently on you, I swear.”

“And how do I know you aren’t lying?” She demanded.  

He grinned.  What a clever girl.  “You might just have to trust me.  Have I done anything to harm you?”

“You had plans to rape me.”

“And I now recind those plans so long as you agree to this simple clause.  Or I can walk out and let one of their handlers do it instead.”  To prove his point he pulled away from her.  Now it was her hand that stretched to his, fingers wrapping around his wrist.  Her trembling as genuine now.

“Don’t.  Please,” she said, her voice quiet as she stared at him.  The fear in her eyes, the pain in her brow and how tense her lips were?  

He clenched his jaw.  “Then we have an agreement?”

“Yes.”  She looked up only when he prompted her to, and pressed his lips slowly to hers.  He took his time with her, gentle as he pushed against her, the heat of his lips and pressure of hers in tandem enough to amp up his libido further.  Damn him for agreeing to go easily on her when all he really wanted was to rip her clothing off and fuck her until she couldn’t walk in a straight line for weeks.  Slowly, he flicked his tongue out, tracing it along her bottom lip until she gasped and opened up for him, sweet as any honey he’d ever tasted.  He moaned, sinking down onto the bed beside her as he coaxed her onto his lap.  The poor thing was shivering, but his hands were gentle and slow as they ran down her spine and shoulders, kneading them until she relaxed in his embrace.  

“Good girl,” he cooed quietly.  “I’ll be kind to you so long as you just stay this relaxed for me, this calm.  Can you do that?”  

“Mhmm,” she moaned as his mouth traveled slowly from hers down her cheek to her throat, teeth nipping at the soft skin while his hands began to undo his own shirt, button by button . Her fingers scrambled to do that, thinking likely that if she seemed eager he might get overly excited and break his bargain with her, though he didn’t see what that would accomplish.  With his shirt opened Natasha tried to bring her lips down to his throat, mirroring what he’d done to her with her teeth, sucking hard enough to mark up his pale skin.  He growled quietly as he laid her back onto the bed, leaning over her, back arching as he moved to take the hem of her shirt between his teeth and pull it up, his eyes never meeting hers.  He wanted to get her as hot and bothered as he could, knowing it would only make it more enjoyable for the two, and so took his time in stripping her of her own clothing.  She tried to keep the shirt she had on over her breasts, but he shook his head and removed it slowly.  

“Don’t hide from me,” he murmured.  “I want to see you.  All of you.  Best to get used to it,” he murmured against her skin, able to feel the way she trembled with a heady mix of desire and anticipation.  Once she was bared to him he gave the quietest of moans, taking her in inch by lovely inch of skin, trailing his mouth down every part of her, finding where made her squirm and writhe, where did he have to bite at in order to make her whimper beneath his attention.  He learned every susceptible inch of her, then used it against her to set a fire between her thighs that only he could quench, not moving on to tend to it until she was bucking up against him, his name a murmured prayer on her lips as she tried to gain some sort of friction on that most sensitive of spots.  

“Get on with it,” she hissed as he brought his lips to the seam of her pants, licking the fabric until she whined and hastened to take her own pants off.  Much better.  He grinned as she shimmied out of them, before doing the same.  Her eyes about doubled in size as she looked between his legs and tried to bring her legs together.  

“That’s not going to fit,” she muttered as she blushed and looked away.  

Loki grinned as he kissed his way down her stomach to her center, tongue sticking out and pressing into her already wet folds, letting out the softest of groans at how good she tasted.  If he’d thought the young woman was vocal before it was nothing in comparison to how she was then, shouting and twisting on the deep red sheets, grabbing onto anything and everything she could manage to get her hands on.  He brought her off that way the first time, wanting to show her just how good it could be, but mostly because he loved the power he had over her, the way he--and only he--had ever made her go this mad with want and desire, the way she screamed his name and begged him for more over and over again until he swore it was a miracle she hadn’t lost her voice.  

Before too long he pulled away, having lapped at her until she stopped bucking so hard against him, and instead moved to align his hips with hers.  Too blissed out from her first orgasm he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance, taking stock of her limp body beneath him, and leaning down on his forearms atop her so he could bring his lips to her ear.  

“Keep calm and relaxed, my good girl,” he whispered in her ear.  “It will be over soon.”

She nodded but let out the quietest of sobs as he pressed himself inch by inch into her, kissing her cheek, neck, and lips as he slid further, feeling her flesh give way to him.  He felt bad for the poor girl, knowing he was more than well enough endowed, but she was so tight and perfect around him the pity didn’t last very long.  All the while he whispered sweet praise into her ears, telling her how good she was, how well she was doing for him, kissing her hard when she sobbed as he bottomed out into her, his hips pressed against hers.  He stayed that way for a few moments, allowing her to adapt as she wrapped one leg around him.  When he thought she’d had more than enough time, he withdrew, movements as slow as before, while she let out a soft hiss of pain.  It took a few thrusts before the murmurings of pain changed, the pitch likening itself to the ones she’d been making earlier.  Now her lips formed his name, her back arching as the pain left her body in place for pleasure, and he reveled in it, driving his teeth into her throat as his hips took on a quicker pace, though his strokes were still deep enough that he couldn’t pound into her as he wished.  No, he’d promised he’d be gentle, and gentle he would be.  She wasn’t making it easy, he hated to admit, having wrapped her other leg around him and raised her hips to gain a better angle on the position, heels digging into his lower back.  

Once more she cried out as she seized around him, and the pressure was too much for him to bare.  He gave a low, quiet growl as he crashed his lips to hers once more, filling her with ease as his hips bucked through the orgasm, leading her to what felt like a second, shuddering climax if the nail marks on his back had anything to say about it.  He let her curl up in his arms when they’d finished, her body still sheathing his while he held her tight in his arms, thinking he might have to say something to Ivan about keeping her after all.  Now that she was fitted to him, literally and figuratively, he wasn’t sure he wanted to part with her.  Ever.  


End file.
